


A Damn Good Team

by Enigmaforum



Category: WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Because everyone needs comfort after that episode, Friends comforting friends after that episodes events, Friendship, Gen, Post Episode: All-New Halloween Spooktacular!, WandVision spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaforum/pseuds/Enigmaforum
Summary: They weren’t the Avengers but they were a damn good team all the same.They could do this. They would do this.First meet contact. Second save Darcy.
Relationships: Jimmy Woo & Monica Rambeau
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	A Damn Good Team

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes hello I am STILL PROCESSING THIS LAST EPISODE and everything that happened in it. 
> 
> I just had to write something about the other two parts of my new favorite trio coping with what's happened.

He drove like the devil was after them and, in a way, he supposed if you believed in the imagery of today, a giant red ball of energy could be misconstrued as exactly that.

He stopped believing in things like that five years ago when half the galaxy disappeared and left the universe in shambles.

What was following them wasn’t the devil.

He wasn’t even entirely convinced it was all Wanda Maximoff.

Even if it was, despite the moral implications of it all, after everything she’d been through, Jimmy wasn’t sure he could even _blame her_ for breaking from reality.

Reality had been horrible for years and while he was grateful that the Avengers had succeeded in bringing everyone who’d been blipped back it was still _difficult_.

Wanda hadn’t had those she loved come back. All she’d been able to do was fight. Jimmy thought that he could possibly blame whoever was left from the Avengers after the battle with Thanos for not getting her _help_ when she so clearly needed it.

“Pull over, it’s stopping. Anyone who got out will be coming this way as an escape,” Monica instructed. He nodded and jerked the car off the road and as far into the woods surrounding them as it could go before he killed the engine, undid his seatbelt, pulled his weapon and ducked down as Monica did the same.

He left the keys in the ignition in case they needed to ram through something before he turned and watched as one lone car sped past them on the darkened road.

One.

Out of dozens.

All of those people and just _one_ car had managed to escape.

What the hell had Hayward done to make things worse?

Jimmy swallowed and shared a look with Monica that told him she was thinking the exactly the same thing as the car cleared past their hiding spot and far away from the Hex.

“Darcy,” Jimmy said suddenly as he sat up and shared another horrified look with Monica. He doubted that she was in the car that had driven by. If she had been it would have been against her will and Jimmy was certain she would have been clawing her way out through any means necessary.

They’d bonded a lot over the past few days and she’d shown him the taser that her friend _Thor_ had super-charged for her before he’d left for space and that she had also become close with _Valkyrie_ during the last five years and had picked up a thing or two in regards to fighting.

She may not look it but she could handle herself.

Unless she had in fact been sucked into the Hex and was now being mind controlled like everyone else in Westview.

“We have to go back,” he holstered his weapon and went to start the car when Monica’s hand covered his. “We have to go back and help her.”

“We need a plan first,” Monica told him. “One that doesn’t involve whatever the hell Hayward just tried. That made it worse. We can’t just ram the thing. We’ve seen what that does to the situation.”

He sighed and realized that she was right. As much as he wanted to drive back to try and help her, they really couldn’t do anything unless they had a plan.

“I don’t like it either,” Monica told him as he looked up at her. “But as far as we know she won’t be hurt while she’s in there.”

“But her cells will be changed like yours,” Jimmy added and Monica nodded.

“And we will deal with all of that when we get her back. Right now, I think our best course of action is to go and meet my contact. Let them help us find a way _in_ before Hayward comes back to make it even worse.”

“It would be too much to ask if he got sucked in with everyone else wouldn’t it?”

“No, I don’t think we get that lucky.”

“So, we meet your contact and find a way in. Get Darcy back. Help everyone. Help Wanda. Try to keep Hayward from being his cowardly self.”

“Easy plan then.”

“The easiest.”

They both shared a look and snorted before they both broke into a fit of giggles. Jimmy knew it was a delayed stress response but he just couldn’t help himself as he wiped at his eyes and leaned against the seat to try and breathe.

“Your contact is good?”

“The best. They’ll figure out how to help us,” Monica assured him. “And then we’ll help Darcy with whatever plan she’ll be cooking up. I fully expect her stubborn self to break the mind-control and figure out a plan of action for us by the time we get back.”

“She certainly is stubborn,” he remarked with a smile as Monica squeezed his hand. He was grateful that she was here and felt like he could call her and Darcy friends now. His first real friends in five years. It had been unsettling at first to click with the two of them so quickly but he supposed this was one of those things that you didn’t question. The three of them were invested and in this now. He and Monica just had to get the third part of their trio back. “Alright, let’s do this. Though I am going to reserve the right to start googling how to pray to Norse Gods if your contact can’t make this work.”

“I’ll google, you drive, assuming we’re praying to Thor? She mentioned they were friends the other night when she was trying to convince me to sleep. Kept calling him dude.”

“And Valkyrie,” Jimmy said. “She and Darcy apparently bonded a lot during the whole blip. Maybe Sif too? She mentioned she knew a few of them. Avoid Loki. I know he does magic too but let’s not invite that crazy back if we can help it.”

“Didn’t he die?”

Jimmy shot her a look and she just nodded.

“Right, death and the Gods usually didn’t stick in the myths.”

“Glad to see I’m not the only one who did some research when Gods of old started showing up on our planet.”

Monica squeezed his hand again before she pulled hers away and tugged her phone out while he started the car and eased it out of the woods and towards their previous destination. He spared a glance in the rearview mirror and the violent red of the hex as it glowed in the night and then up towards the clear sky above them.

He had stopped believing five years ago but it didn’t stop him from sending a silent thought up to the sky that he hoped Thor might hear and make his way back to help his friend.

Until then he and Monica and her contact will do their best for everyone. He had just made this friend.

He wasn’t about to lose her and he was glad to see that Monica felt the same as she scrolled through her phone.

They weren’t the Avengers but they were a damn good team all the same.

They could do this. They would do this.

And then he was going to hold Hayward so Monica could punch him.

It seemed like the sort of thing a friend would do for another friend after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Darcy and Jimmy and Monica are the trio I didn't know I needed in my life until this show. I sincerely hope Disney and Marvel realize the gold they have in their hands now.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
